halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Haven was a medium-sized, rural and agricultural world held by The Royal Allegiance. History Haven was the second planet to be colonised by the Allegiance, after Avalon. They had, through overpopulation and over-industrialisation, endangered their home world of Thera's environmental capability to support life. When Avalon was colonised, the population was given some breathing space- but again, Avalon was overpopulated and over-used. An agreement was made to colonise another planet and not repeat the same mistakes a third time- and this planet became known as Haven. Later on, when the Allegiance had colonised hundreds of worlds, Haven still remained a relatively rural and untouched planet, save for a few clean and pleasant cities. It was the main holiday destination for the people of the core planets, and was lucky to be the only core world to escape being destroyed or damaged during the Swarm War. Conversely, the nearby planet of Thera, the ancestral birthplace of the Allegiance, was leveled from orbit along with the millions of Sentinels that the planet's Forerunner foundries provided to the War effort. Location Haven the third planet located in the Mira System, a binary star system comprised of two stars, Mira and Merok, and five planets including Haven. Other than a small sensor station located in orbit of the fifth planet, and a trading outpost orbiting the second, Haven and its satellites were the only artificial intrusions to the system. The Mira system itself was part of the Allegiance's core- meaning it was right at the centre of their territory, where the most wealth, trade, travel and development was. In this knowledge, the Mira System's lack of development was quite an anomaly. Physical Features Haven's landmasses were made up of ten or so 'mini' continents or subcontinents. Their arrangement was so that they combined to form larger areas of land and formed enclosed small seas or giant lakes. Save for a few mountainous areas, the planet remained largely flat and lush, allowing plentiful space for agriculture. Human Features The Capital city of Haven was Delnau. Like most cities, it was situated in a sheltered location on the shores of a lake. Cities were few on Haven but large where they existed. Travel between cities was less common than on other worlds as each city was distant to others, and each was largely self-sufficient, especially in terms of food. Despite this, travel and infrastructure links across the planet were of a good standard. The planet's main exports were food of many sorts. The majority of this went to core worlds such as Thera, Avalon and Bastion which were largely incapable of providing their own food. However, a rare type of granite was also exported from the mountainous areas, for use in buildings opting for more traditional stone rather than modern metals, glass and composite materials. In return, the planet imported almost anything manufactured or built, for instance electrical goods and machinery. These were imported from industrial core worlds such as Britannia and Avalon. This was because there were very few factories or good producing facilities anywhere on the planet. A vital reason for this was the lack of natural resources. Behind the Scenes *The image for this article comes from a Star Wars planet called Abregado-Rae. Category:Planets Category:Planets of The Royal Allegiance